degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-25523651-20140921212809
Anime Adventures Pt.2 Ep.8 The gang awaken in the Afterlife where they are surprised to see Lizzy alive and well, Yuri arrives and reveals that Lizzy died so close to the opening that her body was carried through and due to the nature of the world, she has been revived. Everyone celebrates Lizzy's return and learn that to make it to the next world, they will have to help the Battlefront move on. As the gang help each member move on, Kieran makes sure that Otonashi leaves with Kanade and Ash ensures that Yuri and Noda become a couple. With them all at peace, the gang head for the next world questioning how much longer this will go one for. Ep.9 The gang awaken in a school and as they explore, Kieran accidentally walks into someone who he later learns is Taiga - after he's been beaten up. Lizzy and Taiga become best friends and Yazzy, Dani, and Ash fangirl over seeing their OTP. Kieran and Ryuuji become close as they talk about the bruises they received from Taiga. The gange then realise that GEGI is missing as well as Tori and Alaya. Before they can work it out, the opening appears and the gang have no choice but to move on Ep.10 In the new world, Ash immediately recognises that they are in the world of Sawako and Kazehaya, Kieran and Dani try to work out what happened to GEGI, Tori and Alaya whilst Ash and Yazzy fangirl once again over Sawako and Kazehaya. There's no chance to celebrate over their OTP feels as Tori and Alaya show up dead. Ep.11 The gang try to work out what happened but they are suddenly pulled into the next world where they meet none other than Light Yagami, who reveals that he killed Tori and Alaya. Lizzy automatically kills him and they find GEGI held hostage. After rescuing her, the gang move on to the next world Ep.12 The gang awaken in Sakura Hall. There, the gang finally take a much needed rest, except for Kieran who is embarassed by Shiina's antics. As the gang take stock on what's happened, they take a moment to grieve for the friends they lost along the way. Lizzy decides that they need to find a way out of the anime and back to reality. As everyone bonds with one another, the opening appears once more and the gang pass through. Ep.13 The gang arrive in Magnolia and head to the Fairy Tail guild. There, Kieran and Ash's shipping heart goes into meltdown. GEGI befriends Juvia and helps her express her love to Gray in a way that will make him notice her. Dani looks around in confusion as she has no idea where the fuck she is and Lizzy and Yazzy make friends with Erza. Trouble strikes though when they realise that the portal hasn't opened and Erza takes them to get help. Ep.14 The gang and Erza make contact with Jellal who Kieran instantly bonds with. Jellal reveals that a portal will be impossible to create as only those from the other world have the ability to open a portal but it requires magic. Kieran gets upset that he can't help his friends but his sadness takes over and releases unknown magic inside him. With this magic inside him, he opens a portal that will take the gang back to the real Japan but decides to stay and build on his magic power, believing he will be happier in the world of wizards. Ash, Lizzy, Yazzy, Dani and GEGI say goodbye as they leave and when they arrive they smile that they are back home until they realise that Kieran opened a portal to the wrong fucking place and that they are not in Japan but another fucking anime version....